The First Secret (Onew)
by Katherine997
Summary: Lee Ha-na was five years old, she lost her mother for a cancer and left alone with her Aunt in USA. But three months after, Ha-na's Aunt had to go to Paris because of her work and wanted to take Ha-na with her. But Ha-na had other plans; She told her Aunt she will come after her but she wasn't going to. She wanted to go to Korea to meet her father that didn't knew about her ...
1. Summary

Lee Ha-na was five years old, she lost her mother for a cancer and left alone with her Aunt in USA. But three months after, Ha-na's Aunt had to go to Paris because of her work and wanted to take Ha-na with her. But Ha-na had other plans; She told her Aunt she will come after her but she wasn't going to. She wanted to go to Korea to meet her father that didn't knew about her; Lee Jinki as known Onew from the boy group, SHINee.


	2. Ch 1 - Coming to Korea

I sighed tiredly as I was walking at the airport with one of the Stewardess. I finally made it to Korea! The nice flight attendant looked down at me with a kind smile as she handed me my backpack, "There you go sweetheart." I smiled up at her, "Thank you," I said as I gave her a bow.

She giggled softly as she stroked my hair before looking around, "Now, where is your father?" I looked around before pointing at a young man, "There he is," I said with a smile as I looked back up at the nice woman.

She smiled as she looked down at me again, "Then you should go. It was nice meeting you," She said. "You too, thank you," I said before running off towards the direction of the man. I felt bad for lying to her about the man was my Dad. But if I would have said that my Dad didn't knew I was coming or he didn't knew that I was even a life, she would probably call my Aunt.

I ran out of the building and looked around before I spotted a taxi at the side. I ran over to it and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and the driver peeked his head out and looked down at me.

"Hello, Ahjussi," I said. He gave a small smile, "Yes, what can I do for you, honey?" He asked. "Can you take me to this address?" I asked as I handed him a piece of paper. He read it and nodded before looking at me again, "Of course, get in." I smiled and climbed in the back seat.

... ...

After half an hour, the driver pulled over a street. He turned to me with a smile, "There you go, sweetheart." I gave a smile as I handed him the money, "Thank you," I said as I climbed out of the car with my backpack. "Take care," He called before driving away.

I looked up at the building. It was really BIG - Oh man, how am I going to find him? I took a deep breath before grabbing tightly my backpack. I put it on my shoulders and walked in the dorm.

It took me three minutes. Knocking on every door but I was disappointed when every person that opened the door wasn't one of the guys at my photo. I sighed before knocking on another door and waited for a moment.

The door opened and I looked up to see a guy with a black short hair. He looked around then he spotted me as he looked down. Then I recognized him. I think he's name was Teamin. "Hello," I said as I gave a bow. I looked back up at him and he smiled, "Hello," He said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lee Ha-na," I replied. He slightly kneeled down, "Nice to meet you," He said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand before he looked around and then back at me, "Are you here alone? Where are your parents?"

I opened my mouth but shut it when someone also came in, "Teamin, what are you doing?" He then spotted me and smiled, "Hello." It was Jonghyun. I bowed, "Hello," I said. He and Teamin chuckled, "Oh, cute," Jonghyun said before kneeling down next to Teamin. "Do you want something, honey?"

"Can I talk with Onew?" I asked. "Why? Are you a fan?" Teamin asked. "She looks too young," Jonghyun said to him before looking back at me with a soft smile, "How old are you?"

"Five years old," I said, holding up five fingers, making them to chuckle softly. "Come in," Jonghyun said as he and Teamin stood up. They moved aside and let me in. "Hyung! Key! Minho!" Jonghyun called as Teamin closed the door. I looked around as Jonghyun stood beside me.

"What is going on?" I heard a voice and looked to where it came from. Two man came over and looked at me. Once they saw me, they face broke into a smile, "Hello," One of them said and I knew it was Key.

"Hello," I said as I gave a bow. "Oh, she's cute," The taller man, Minho, said. "Yeah, she is," Jonghyun agreed. "Hyung!" Teamin called. Then, the last one came in.

Onew.

I stared at him as he came over. "What's going on?" He asked and smiled down at me. "Who are you?" Jonghyun patted my back softly as he kneeled down beside me, "Hyung, she wanted to met you," He said to him.

Onew pointed at himself, "Me?" I nodded and they all smiled, "Oh, she's really cute," Key said. "What do you want?" Onew asked with a smile. I opened my backpack and pulled out my picture with Mom. I stared at it for a few seconds before turning it around to show it to him, "Did you knew this woman?" I pointed at my Mom.

He stared at it for a moment, frowning before his eyes grow wide. "Oh, um . . . How do you - How do you know this woman?" He asked. The others came to his side and looked at the picture. "Who is she?" Teamin asked.

"This is my . . . Eomma," I replied. Onew's eyes grow wider and he looked at me, "What?" He asked. "Hyung, what's wrong?" Minho asked. "How old are you?" Onew asked, ignoring Minho's question.

"Five," I replied. "Five? Five years old?" Onew asked. "She never said she has a kid. I remember she didn't had a boyfriend." I took a deep breath as I shoved the picture closer to me. I looked at the floor as I spoke quietly, "She told me about you . . . When I asked . . . Who was my Appa."


	3. Ch 2 - I Want To Stay With You

I looked back up at them only to see that they all staring at me with wide eyes. "What? What did you just say?" Minho asked while my Dad just stared at me. "Onew hyung? Hyung is your . . . Appa?" Teamin asked. I nodded slightly before looking back down.

"Wait . . . Wait," Key started before kneeling down in front of me, "Kid, are you sure?" I nodded. "Wait, it's can't be. Right, hyung?" Jonghyun asked Dad. I looked at him to see he was still staring at me with wide eyes before blinking and just walking away. "Hyung!" Minho called, shocked.

I looked down, disappointed and hurt. I don't get it, Mom said that Dad love kids! Why he was walking away?

"Ha-na, wait here, okay?" Teamin said softly. I gave a small nod and he and the others rushed after Dad. I stood there, looking at the door room where they were all in. After a few minutes, they all came back. Dad stared at me and I looked away from his gaze.

Jonghyun kneeled down in front of me with a smile, "Ha-na, let's go to the hospital, okay?" He said softly. I frowned, "I don't like hospitals," I said. Key smiled as he kneeled down beside Jonghyun, "No one likes it, but sometimes, we need to," He said softly.

"Wait," Minho started. "We still need to tell manager hyung." Key sighed, "How can we? He could be angry," He said. "He will be mad at me?" I asked quietly. "No! No," Jonghyun said quickly.

"Right, don't worry about it, okay?" Key said. I gave a small nod, "Ha-na," Dad spoke and I looked up at him. "Where's your Mom?" He asked. I looked down, playing with my hands, "United States."

"What?" They all asked. "So, you came all the way from United States to Korea alone?" Minho asked. I gave a small nod, "I wanted to see Appa," I admitted and their eyes soften.

"Ha-na," Teamin started as he kneeled in front of me and placed his hands gently on my arms, "Even if you wanted to see Onew hyung, you can't come alone. This is very dangerous. How did you even got to the plane?"

"I said I have my Appa waiting for me," I said. Jonghyun sighed and then frowned, "Who know you here?" He asked. I looked down, "My Mom," I lied. "Then, why she didn't try to reach for me?" Dad asked. "I need to call your Mom."

I looked up at him, "But -"

"No but," He cut me off, pulling out his phone and hold it out to me, "Do you know the number?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Hyung, wait. Let's clam down," Teamin said.

"How can I clam down?" Dad asked. "I need to get her phone number somehow." He looked through his phone. "Hyung, who are you calling?" Jonghyun asked. "Manager hyung. I'll just ask him to help me find the number," Dad replied. "She can't stay, she has to go back."

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the door, grabbing my shoes. "Ha-na!" They called but I just ran out the door. I ran down the stairs, holding my backpack and my shoes on both my hands.

I ran out of the building but without noticing I ran to the road. I stopped when I heard a honk. I turned and saw a car driving in front of me. Before it could hit me, pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me away.

The car kept driving and I looked up to see it was Jonghyun, "Ha-na, are you okay?" He asked, breathing heavy. I nodded as he put me down. "Ha-na, are you okay?" Minho asked as he and the others kneeled in front of me. "Are you hurt?" Dad asked.

I shook my head, "No." They sighed in relief. "Ha-na, you can't do something like that. You could've been seriously injured," Key said. "I'm sorry, I didn't noticed I was running to the road," I admitted.

"Why did you ran away?" Teamin asked. "Because you don't want me to stay," I replied sadly. "That's not true," Dad said. "It's just . . ." He sighed and looked down. "Can't I stay? With you and Uncles?" I asked.

"Ha-na, why did Kelly send you here alone?" Dad asked. "I wanted to see you, spend some time with you," I said. "So your Mom agreed?" Jonghyun asked and I nodded. Dad sighed, "Why didn't she call me?"

"I think she was scared," I said and he stared at me for a moment. "Guys, I think we should go back inside," Minho said. "Yeah," Key said and took my hand before we all went back into the building.

We went back to their dorm, Jonghyun was on his phone, "Manager hyung, can you come to the dorm?" He asked. "It's pretty urgent. Okay, thanks, hyung." He hang up and looked at the others, "He will be here in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Key said, sighing as he sat on the couch. "What are we going to tell him?" Teamin asked as he hold me. "I don't know. The truth," Dad said, shrugging. "Hyung, you not alone in this, so don't worry. We going to help," Jonghyun said. "That's right, hyung," Minho agreed.


	4. Ch 3 - The Manager

There was a knock on the door before it was opened. A man walked inside and Dad and the others stood up, "Hyung!" I looked at the man, standing shyly behind Dad. "What's going on?" The man asked.

"Um . . . Well," Teamin started. I grabbed Dad's pants, peeking from behind him at the man, who spotted me, "Oh, why are you?" He asked. "Um . . . Hyung, this is Ha-na," Key said, petting my hair softly, "Ha-na, this is our Manager hyung."

I stepped out slightly from my hiding place behind Dad and stood beside him and Key. I bowed slightly, "Hello." He chuckled, "Oh, cute. But why is she here?" Dad and the others glanced at each other, hesitating.

"Well, Ha-na is . . . Um," Jonghyun said. "She's my daughter," Dad spoke. The Manager looked at him shocked. "What?!" He asked, his voice raised, making me to jump.

"Yah, hyung, you're scaring her," Minho said, walking up to me and took me into his arms. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and hid my face on his shoulder as he picked me up.

I heard the Manager sigh. "How old is she?" He spoke after a moment, his voice became softer. "Five years old," Dad replied. "Five? What . . ." The Manager started but then sighed again.

"Hyung, her mother sent her here. She wanted to meet Onew hyung," Jonghyun said. The man sighed before looking at me for a moment. I wrapped tightly my arms around Minho as I met his eyes soften.

"Ha-na, where are you things?" The Manager asked. "I lost them," I lied. The true was that my stuff are going to be send to Paris, where my Aunt is right now. "I have some stuff in my backpack." The men sighed.

"So what are we going to do? Everyone will soon know that Onew hyung have a daughter," Teamin said. "Oh they will," The Manager agreed, nodding his head. "What am I going to do?" Dad asked. "I don't want paparazzi following her around."

"You should have thought about that before," The Manager said. "Hyung!" They all said at the same time. What did that mean? I rested my head on Minho's shoulder as I stared at the Manager.

"I didn't mean like that," He said before looking at Dad. "I'm going to have to talk with the CEO." Dad and the others exchanged a look before looking back at the Manager, "But hyung -" He cut Key off, "Don't you guys worry. I'll take care of that." He looked at Dad, "And you, you need to take care of your daughter."

Dad sighed and nodded. "Good," The Manager said. "I'll go now." He looked at me with soft eyes, "Ha-na, I'll see you later." I nodded and he gave me a small smile before leaving.

Dad and the others sighed. "Now what?" Teamin asked. "What do you mean?" Jonghyun asked before taking me gently from Minho. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gave me a smile before looking at the others. "We need to take care of her."

"Ha-na, are you hungry?" Minho asked with a gentle smile. I shook my head but my stomach betrayed me, making noises. The guys laughed softly, even Dad laughed a little. "What do you like to eat?" Key asked. "Chicken," I whispered, resting my head on Jonghyun's shoulder.

They all looked at Dad, shocked. "Hyung, she _is_ your daughter," Jonghyun conformed. "Well," Dad started and smirked, "I guess we going to order chicken." The others sighed. "Please," I said with puppy eyes. Their eyes soften when they stared at me.

"Okay, okay," Minho said. "But who will order?" Teamin asked. Key smirked and looked at me, "Ha-na, do you watch Shinee?" He asked. I gave a small nod. "Who do you like the most?" He asked.

I pointed at Dad and the guys laughed. "Oh cute," Minho said. "Hyung, your daughter is hungry, order some chicken," Teamin said. Dad sighed, "Fine, fine," He said, pulling out his phone. Jonghyun took me to the couch and the others followed.


	5. Ch 4 - SM

I played with the Uncles' dogs at Dad and Teamin's room while Dad and the Uncles were at the living room cleaning after dinner. "Ha-na, can you come to the living room?" Uncle Minho called. I ran to of the room with the dogs following me.

I stopped when I saw the Manager. He gave me a small smile before looking back at the others, "I talked with the CEO," He said. "What did he say, Hyung?" Dad asked. The Manager sighed and gave a small nod, "He wants to meet Ha-na."

"What?!" Dad and the others asked. "But . . . Why?" Key asked, taking me in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "That what I asked. But, not to worry, he isn't going to get angry on the child. There is not reason to. He just want to talk with her," The Manager replied.

"When?" Dad asked. "He want you guys to bring her with you tomorrow," The Manager replied. Dad looked at each of the Uncles and then sighed, nodding as he looked back at the Manager, "Okay."

...

The next day, my arms were tightly wrapped around Dad's neck as we, the Uncles and the Manager walked inside a big building. Jonghyun told me that this building was where Dad and the Uncles were working.

The Manager knocked on a door. "Come in," A voice said behind the door. The Manager opened the door as Dad let me down to my feet. "Let's get in," The Manager said and we walked inside.

We saw a man wearing a suit, looking at the newspapers. "CEO," The Manager said and the man looked up at us. Well, at the manager, Dad and the uncles before his eyes found me.

I hold my Dad's hand tightly as I stared at the man. The man got up from his chair and smiled down at me, "Aigo, you must be Ha-na," He said, walking over. He hold his hand to me, "I'm Lee Soo-man."

I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Hello," I said before grabbing Dad's hand again. He smiled, "It's okay, no need to be afraid." He looked at the alders, "Let's seat down." The others nodded and we all walked to the two big couch. I sat down between Dad and Uncle Minho, Uncle Jonghyun sat beside Minho while the manager, Uncle Key and Uncle Teamin sat on the other couch in front of us and the CEO sat on the couch between us.

He sighed and placed the newspaper at the table, "This is the newspaper of today," He said and the Manager took the newspaper. Suddenly, his eyes grow wide, "What? They already know?"

Dad and the Uncle's eyes grow wide as well, "What?" They all asked. The Manager turned the newspaper and I saw that there was a picture of me with Dad and the Uncles, where I almost got hit by a car when Uncle Jonghyun saved me.

"They suspect that the girl meant something to the boys," Soo-man said. "The press want to know who is she." Dad looked at him, "What can we do?" Soo-man shook his head, "We need to tell them."

"What?!" Dad and the Uncles called. "President, but -" He cut Uncle Jonghyun off, "I know none of you want the world to know about Ha-na but . . . There is nothing we could do except telling them Ha-na is Onew's daughter."

"This can't be happening," Dad muttered, shaking his head. I looked up at him before back at Soo-man as he spoke, "I'll arrange a meeting for now and you guys going to take Ha-na and show her around the building."

"But once the world will know who is Ha-na they will follow her around!" Uncle Key said, raising his voice slightly. "Kim Ki-bum," The manager scolded. "It's okay," Soo-man said, giving a small nod before looking at me again and smiled, "Ha-na, we'll met again, okay?"

I gave a small nod. "Why don't you go wait outside while I'll continue to talk with your Appa and his friends?" I looked at Dad and he gave a small nod before I looked back at Soo-man and nodded.

I got up and walked outside of room. I closed the door and turned around to bump into someone. I looked up to see a woman with a short pink hair. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Ha-na. Lee Ha-na," I replied. She smiled again and hold her hand, "I'm Sunny," She introduced herself. I shook her hand, "Hello."

"But why did you came from my Uncle's room? Are you with someone?" She asked, kneeling down. I nodded, "I'm with my Appa and Uncles," I replied. "Unni." We both looked to the side to see a another pretty woman walking over, she had a long brown hair, "Oh, hello, who are you?" She asked, smiling down at me.

"Lee Ha-na," I replied as Sunny stood up. "Nice to meet you," She said before holding her hand to me, "I'm Seohyun." I smiled and shook her hand. "She with her Appa and Uncles," Sunny told her before looking down at me again with a smile, "Do you want to go meet the other girls?"

"Other?" I asked. "Oh, you don't know us, do you?" Seohyun asked with a smile and I shook my head. "We from the girl group call Girls' Generation," She explained. "Do you want to meet the other girls? I'm sure they will be happy to meet you."

"But I have to wait for my Appa and Uncles," I said. Just then, the door opened and the Manager stepped out. He looked down at me and then at Sunny and Seohyun, "Oh, girls shouldn't you be at the practice room?" He asked.

"I came to talk with my Uncle, Oppa," Sunny replied. "And I came to get her back to the practice room," Seohyun said, grabbing Sunny's arm. "But Oppa, why are you there?"

"I'm having a talk with the President and my boys," He replied before looking down at me with a soft smile, "Ha-na, why don't you go with the Unnis for a little while?" I frowned, "Won't Appa and the Uncles get worried?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell them you with the girls," He replied before looking at the two girls, "Take care of her." The girls looked confused, "But Oppa, what's going on?" Sunny asked.

"You guys will know later, promise," He said before closing the door, leaving me and the girls alone. I looked up at the girls and they looked at each other before Seohyun shrugged and smiled down at me, "Come on, let's go," She said and hold her hand out to me. I took her hand and followed her and Sunny down the hallway.


	6. Ch 5 - Girls' Generation

"Unnie, Seohyun, what took you so long?"

I popped my head between Sunny and Seohyun to see seven girls standing there. The girls saw me and gasped, "Oh, cute! Hey, who are you?" One of them asked with a smile as she kneeled down in front of me.

"Lee Ha-na," I replied, holding Seohyun's hand tightly. "She's a bit shy," Sunny said with a small giggle. "Oh, she is so cute," Another girl said. "Nice to meet you Ha-na, I'm Jessica," The same girl that was kneeling in front of me said with a smile.

"And this is Yuri, Taeyeon, Tiffany, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung and Yoona."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Ha-na will be with us for a little while," Seohyun said. "Her Appa and Uncles will come and get her after they will finish talking with the CEO and Shinee's manager."

"Why are they talking with them?" Yoona asked. Sunny shrugged, "We'll know later," She replied. Sooyoung smiled down at me, "Ha-na, where you from?" She asked. "America," I replied. "Oh, jinjja?" Tiffany asked with a grin. "Jessica and I from America too."

I smiled at that and she hold out her hand to me. I took her hand and went towards her. "Oh, you so cute," She said before taking me into her arms and she picked me up.

"Ha-na, who's you Appa?" Yuri asked. "Lee Jinki," I replied and all of the girls eyes grow wide and their jaws dropped. "What?" Yoona asked. "As . . . Onew?" Taeyeon asked and I nodded.

"Omo, who else know you his daughter?" Jessica asked. "Is he and the members talking with the CEO?" Sunny gasped, "Oh, is that why?" I looked at each of them in confuse and slightly fear by all their questions that they were throwing at me.

Tiffany must have noticed as I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck and she hissed at her friends, "Yah, you guys are scaring her!" She scolded, making them all to close their mouths. "How can she know what are they talking about? Stop throwing questions at her."

"Sorry, Ha-na," Yoona said, stroking my hair gently. Suddenly, the manager, Appa and Uncles came in the room. Tiffany put me down on the floor and I rushed to my Appa side.

"Oppa, Ha-na said Onew is her Appa," Yuri said to the manager. He sighed and nodded, "Yes, she his daughter," He said. "What's going on now?" Jessica asked. "Well . . ." He started before looking down at me and then at my Appa and Uncles.

Uncle Minho cleared his throat, "The CEO will announce that Ha-na is Hyung's daughter and she will stay with us for a while until she will have to go back to America to her Mom," He replied.

"Kelly has a younger sister, I remember," Appa said before looking down at me. "What's her name? Ha-yoon? Where is she now?"

"At a hospital at Paris," I quickly said. "Mom took a plane to go visit her and that's why I'm here, to speed some time with you."

"But still . . . letting a little girl come alone," He said. "Hyung it's to late now," Uncle Jonghyun said. "Yeah, she will stay with us for now until her mother will call somehow and Ha-na will go home," Uncle Teamin said.

"When will the CEO tell?" Hyoyeon asked. "In a hour," The manager replied, sighing. "Let's go home, boys." I too Uncle Jonghyun's hand before waving to the girls and they waved back.

"See you again soon, Ha-na," Jessica said. "Thanks for watching over her for a little while," Appa said before we all walked out of the room.


	7. Ch 6 - A Talk

_"SM Entertainment confirms that Onew from Shinee has a five years old daughter."_

"I can't believe this," Uncle Key muttered as we all watched the news. My eyes grow wide, I hope my Aunt didn't watched the news of Korea. "Ha-na." I looked up at Uncle Minho when he spoke softly. He gave me a smile and stroked my hair softly, "Don't worry, okay? The fans will love you."

I gave a small nod and looked over at the manager, watching him talking in his phone. He walked back over with a sigh, "Okay. The fans already want to the 'SHINee's baby.'."

"SHINee's baby?" Dad and the Uncles asked the same time. The manager let out a smile, "That's what the fans call Ha-na," He said. "What is it? They already have a cute nickname to her," Uncle Teamin said, letting out a small laugh.

"Ha-na, do you like the name?" Uncle Jonghyun asked and I smiled, nodding. "Yah, our baby," Uncle Key said making the adults to laugh. "Okay," The manager started. "The CEO said that you boys and Ha-na tomorrow go take some photos for a magazine." He looked at Dad, "I'll come tomorrow morning." Right then he looked down at me and smiled, "Ha-na, see you tomorrow."

I gave him a small smile, "Goodbye, samchon," I said. "Aigo," He said, letting out a laugh and ruffling my hair before saying goodbye to Dad and Uncles and then walked out.

"I'm hungry," Uncle Teamin suddenly said. Uncle Key let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. "I'll go make something," He said before getting up from the floor. Uncle Jonghyun pulled me to his lap as Uncle Teamin grinned, "Thank you, Key Eomma!" He called. I giggled and played with Uncle Jonghyun's hand with my own.

"Ha-na." I looked up at Dad and he sat down beside me and Uncle Jonghyun. "Can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded as Key Uncle came back, listening with the others. "How is your Eomma?"

I froze when he asked that. I didn't thought he would ask how she was 'cause what I thought was Mom and Dad didn't really been together. I blinked twice and then gave a small nod, "Okay."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend?" Dad asked. I shook my head, "I think it's because of me," I admitted. "She is too busy with me." Dad let out a small smile and shook his head, "It's not because of you. I can promise you that."

"Eomma is too stubborn," I said. He let out a chuckle, "And you not?" He teased. "No!" I said, pouting and he and the Uncles laughed. "I'm not," I mumbled and then I stared at my Dad.

I wonder - What it would have been if he and Mom were together. What if we were living here; would Mom would still be alive? Would Mom and Dad would be happy? I never saw a picture of them together.

I blinked away my tears - I miss my Mom. I opened my mouth without knowing, "I miss Eomma." Dad stared at me, blinking a few times and I knew I caught him off guard.

Uncle Minho cleared his throat, "We'll let you two talk," He spoke. Uncle Jonghyun pulled me from his lap and placed me on the couch. The Uncles walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen, leaving me and Dad alone.

Dad let out a sigh, playing with his hands. "Ha-na . . ." He started. "Do you - do you want to go back now?" I stared at him for a moment. I wanted to tell him the truth; Mom is dead, Aunt Ha-yoon is at Paris because of her job so I have no one to come to if I go back to America.

I shook my head and he nodded. "I'm sorry . . . Appa," I muttered and looked down. "For what?" He asked. I shrugged, leaning back. "I never wanted to come see you like this. Without Eomma," I said.

He let out a small smile, "It's okay," He said. "She will come to take you back. We'll see each other again soon." I stared at him, opening my mouth but closing it a few times. I just gave a small nod and looked back down.

* * *

 **'SHINee's Baby' I thought it was cute what about you guys?**

 **Anyway, Ha-na wanted to tell Onew about Kelly but she decided against it at the end. But what do you think? Should she just tell him or let him find out on his own? What about her Aunt?**

 **Tell me what do you guys think I REALLY want to know.  
\- Katherine**


End file.
